


Have you Herd...?

by WistfulMoon_ArdentStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bad Puns, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, James Kisses Everyone, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, My First Marauders Fanfic, Past Drunken Kissing, Protective Lily, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius & James Are Crybabies, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, jily, pregnancy reveal, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars/pseuds/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars
Summary: “Hold on. You think I’m naming my firstborn after a Black?”“Not a Black. A Sirius. Big difference,” Sirius corrects. “Besides you said you were still in the market for names. Just throwing it into the running.”“We already have a list we’re working from.”“But just think: Sirius Potter. Nice ring to it”“Sounds like a lady-killer to me...” James beams.“Right, because between the two of you you’ve managed to date...how many was it? Ah, yes—one woman.” Remus says with a roll of his eyes.*****James and Lily have some big news to share with their fellow Marauders!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	Have you Herd...?

“Padfoot! Moony! Welcome, welcome,” James exclaims as soon as he’s managed to yank his front door open. He throws his arms around both of the young men's necks with an exuberance that nearly chokes them.

“Hello to you too, Prongs,” Remus returns James’s enthusiasm with a couple of small subdued pats to his back.

“Been drinking mate?”

“No. No, my dear Padfoot, I have not! I’m just delighted by the wonderment of this thing we call life!” James gives each of them a kiss on the cheek before stepping aside to let them in. 

James Potter was never a particularly well put together looking person. He had never been the type to put a lot of thought into his appearance—if any at all. Whatever jumper and pair of jeans were closest usually did the trick. He often ended up wearing mismatched socks and had a preferred pair of trainers that he would wear to death. His hair was always an out of control unkempt mess. James insisted it added to his devil may care charm. Sirius insisted it made him look like a raving lunatic. Today though, Remus noted, he was looking a bit rougher around the edges than usual. 

He was in his favorite red plaid pyjama bottoms. The pockets were overflowing with tissues; most looked to be already used, much to Remus’s dismay and were falling out at random. His jumper looked like it had been put on right out of the hamper, deep wrinkles cut across his chest in a diagonal pattern. His glasses were slightly askew and looked as though they had been handled quite a bit throughout the day judging from the numerous smudges on the lens. His cheeks were flushed and his hazel eyes were alight with an almost manic glee. His eyes also happened to be very red and very puffy as if he had been crying recently. Overall, the poor man was looking unbalanced and that was putting it very mildly.

A surge of panic hits Remus but, ever prudent, he doesn't let himself jump to any conclusions. Taking a glance around the room he notices Peter’s coat and scarf thrown over the back of the sofa. As if on cue a loud crash and boisterous laughter from the kitchen cuts through the silence bringing with it instant relief. 

_Lily and Peter. Good. We're all safe. It wasn't one of us—this time…_

He feels a familiar hand run down his spine and rest at the small of his back. Sirius had always seemed to have a knack for knowing when Remus required a little wordless reassurance. A light touch here, a small peck there. It provided a physical anchor to help prevent his subconscious from wandering off to whatever morose place it always seemed to go these days. Something that was happening much too often in recent months. He looks over to catch Sirius mouthing “ok?” and answers with a small affirmative nod of his head and a thin smile.

“So—no drinking but you _have_ been crying. You look awful, mate,” Sirius states.

“Sirius!”

“Moony, it’s James. I don't need to be polite.”

“Hey!” James exclaims, a lopsided grin lights his face up.

“I like the feigned offense. Adds a certain air of credibility to the overall performance.”

“Thanks, mate,” James says while clapping Sirius on the back. 

“But, really James, are you alright? Is Lily—I mean did anyone—” Remus rushes the words out his voice thin and hurried.

“Oh, Moony,” James’s voice cracks with emotion,” What _isn’t_ alright?”

Remus quirks an eyebrow and looks over to Sirius. Sirius shrugs in response and before either of them can question it Lily appears in the doorway, Peter behind her holding a plate of biscuits

“You haven't told them yet have you?” Lily questions walking over to her husband and standing on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“They’ve only just got here. Give me _some_ credit,” James opens his arms to envelop Lily in a hug. 

Lily raises an eyebrow. “James Potter—”

“Well, I’m better than I used to be!”

Lily swats at James’s arm to let her go before giving quick hugs to Remus and Sirius. “Sit, sit! Peter you too! And set those down. No need to be so formal. We’re family!” At the mention of family James’s face lights up. “As you’ve probably guessed we’ve got some news to share!”

Peter sets the plate of cooling treats down onto the coffee table before perching himself onto the very edge of the loveseat. Remus settles in next to him giving his knee a friendly pat and a smile as a greeting. Peter returns it with a small tight-lipped smile of his own. 

“Haven't seen you in a bit. Doing alright then, mate?” Sirius takes his place in an awkward sort of half-sitting/leaning position upon the arm of the loveseat. He reaches over Remus to give a modest pat to Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, you?”

“Good, good,” Sirius replies, his voice a bit stiff. He gives Peter’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before pulling it away to rest at the nape of Remus’s neck. His thumb sweeps across a particularly wicked-looking scar in a leisurely circular pattern. 

“So, what exactly is this news you have to tell us?” Remus questions. 

“Don't worry we can wait to hear it until you two stop making heart-eyes at each other,” Sirius says, his voice light and teasing.

Throwing her arms around her husband’s waist Lily drolly retorts, “Oh, like your one to talk. Mr. Moon-Eyes himself,” She makes a point of keeping her eyes upon James while addressing Sirius.

“You can hardly blame me for keeping my adoration on theme!”

“It might be more appropriate to liken them to pathetic, lovesick, doe-eyed fools.”

“Not helping Remus.”

“I’m on Lily’s side—”

“Thank you, Peter!”

“We shouldn’t make fun of them. They’re our _deer_ friends after all.”

“You’re right Wormtail! I should feel eternally indebted to the lovely Mrs. Potter. Why since she’s come along we don't have to endure Prongs going woefully _stag_ throughout life anymore.”

“Eh, there was a better pun in there somewhere,” Remus says with a small shrug.

“My own heart betrays me? Whose side are you on anyway?” Sirius gasps in mock indignation.

“The English language's side. Without fail. Please try and remember your place, love” Remus pats Sirius’s thigh condescendingly. 

“You two got the better words,” Sirius pouts crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out.

“Stop _hounding_ on about it.” 

“Well, if Lily hadn't started—”

  
  
“Trying to pass the _buck_ now, are you? What a _dog_.” Remus says deadpan. 

And just like that, all of the tension, all of the weariness that has been plaguing them melts away. Laughter permeates the room. It almost feels like, for a moment, that they are back in the Gryffindor common room. The heaviness of war hasn’t spoiled them yet. They are bright shining youths, untouched, with no cares, no worries for their futures. As it fizzles out they are left with a comfortable silence hanging over them.

“I miss this. The five of us having a laugh,” James says as Lily nuzzles deeper into his side.

“It’s been ages since it’s been just us-—all of us—hasn’t it?” she questions.

“Maybe…three—four months now,” Peter answers solemnly. 

“It’s hard to coordinate our time. There’s so much that’s been happening ...” Remus trails off his voice low and full of resignation.

Sensing the cheerful spirit start to dissipate, Sirius cries out, “Hey, hey! None of this then. Prongs, Lils—you had something to tell us, yeah? Good news?” He questions, his tone hopeful.

James tightens his arms around Lily and gently kisses the top of her head. Lily is glowing as she replies with a soft, “Yes.”

“Brilliant! We need a bit of good news, Moony—” he hooks his arm around the werewolf’s shoulder and pulls him flush against his side. “You’d love some good news, right?”

Receiving a small nod of affirmation he then questions Peter. “Wormtail?”

“Ye— _ahem_ —yes,” Peter nods in Sirius’s direction before turning back towards the couple standing before them. “I would. Very much.” He manages to sputter out, feeling a bit nervous having the group’s attention, if only for a second, focus solely on him. 

“There you have it. We want our good news.”

“Pushy, pushy Mr. Black. You are a guest in my home. Where is your patience?”

Remus snorts at the absurdity that Sirius ever had any to begin with. Choosing to ignore his other half Sirius declares, “It’s James’s home too.”

“Please, don't drag me into the middle of your squabbling. I love you Padfoot—”

“ _HA!_ ”

“—But I will always side with the love of my life.” Sirius is looking up at James expectantly so he clarifies, “Which is Lily.”

“Ha- _HA_!” Lily sticks out her tongue in childish victory. 

“By the way—I thought I was family? Now I’m just a guest?” Sirius crosses his arms and, for the second time of the night, pouts his lips. 

“How can you not fathom that the two are not mutually exclusive?”

“Lily,” Remus takes the opportunity to cut into their playful banter. If left to their own devices they could (and would) go on for hours. They set the record in sixth year by having a rousing three-hour debate over what was the most efficient way for magical folk to travel. Lily supported the most traditional method, that being apparition, while Sirius was convinced flying motorbikes would be the next big thing. The rest of the Marauders were careful to avoid the topic to this very day. “What is the number one bit of wisdom I gave you about Sirius before the two of you started to become friendly?” 

“Aw, my Moons!” Sirius exclaims, his face lit up with a dazzling smile.

“That he’s an insufferable prat. But eventually you get used to it and might even find it endearing.”

“Aw, my Moons,” Sirius visibly wilts a bit, perfect Black posture gone as he folds his body in on itself in an exaggerated hunchback shape. He sticks his bottom lip out a bit more for good measure. 

“Oh, shush. I’m used to you by now,” Remus reaches over and manages to untangle one of Sirius’s hands. He kisses the back of it and dryly adds, “Give it another year or two and we might _finally_ reach the point where I find you endearing.”

“You saucy, smart-alecky, little coquette!” Sirius frees his hand and lifts Remus’s face towards his own. Grey eyes darken and his voice drops into a low velvety purr, “I love it.” 

“Prove it then, Black,” Remus challenges, closing his eyes he nudges his face slightly closer to his partners.

“Gladly, Lupin,” Sirius quips before crashing their lips together.

“My eyes! My beautiful, virtuous eyes!” James exclaims, hands flying up to cover his face in mock disgust while Peter and Lily have a laugh. 

Remus, not able to hold back his own laughter anymore breaks the kiss with a soft chuckle. “Sorry to besmirch your heterosexuality.”

“ _Oh-ho_ my dear, Moony! As you might recall—our dear Prongs’s heterosexuality has not gone unsullied by a man.”

“What? When?” Lily questions with a huge grin on her face. 

“Hey! That was only once and we had been drinking!” Lily quirks a brow. “ _And_ it was only a kiss. One tiny insignificant kiss—”

“With tongue.”

“Good effort though. Trying to pass it off as ‘only a kiss’. Very convincingly straight of you.” Remus adds sharing a mischievous smile with Peter.

“I—I was going for your cheek and you turned your face towards me and got grabby.” James accuses. His face is flushed red and his eyes are bright.

“Do go on,” Lily prompts.

“It was the summer holiday—fifth year and we decided to knick some firewhisky from my parents to commiserate over our respective unrequited loves.”

“We choose to lament on a blanket spread out under the stars in a field of wildflowers,” Sirius interjects. 

“Nice. Very romantic.”

“Wanted to set the scene a bit better. You may continue, young James, if you will.”

“ _AHEM_ —as I was saying. I was upset over being scorned for yet another year by the love of my life. Padfoot was broken up over whether Moony fancied blokes or not and if he _did_ would he ever fancy Sirius himself. I knew in my heart of hearts that Padfoot’s love was returned wholeheartedly. And...I dunno—maybe I got swept up in the moment or the love I have for them...but...I wanted to give him a bit of encouragement, so….”

“You shoved your tongue in his mouth?”

“No! In my inebriated state, I figured the best way to encourage him to declare his love was...to share some love. It made sense at the time! Anyways—I was trying to give you a peck on your cheek and you took advantage!” James exclaims pointing an accusing finger at Sirius. 

“I turned—not on purpose, mind—and caught him smack on the lips. In _my_ inebriated state, I thought it only prudent to rectify the woeful lack of gay snogging sessions in my life by well…” Sirius makes a vague gesture in James’s direction.

“Like I said—drunk and swept up in the moment,” James shrugs. “It _was_ nice. You’re a very lucky man Moony.” 

"The luckiest," Sirius declares while Remus hums in agreement. "Lily...what can I say? Better luck with the next husband.”

“ _Hey_!”

“Also, you have my assurance it never went any further than snogging. I am a gentleman and as such, I returned him to you an uncorrupted, maidenly youth.”

“ _That_ I believe.”

“ _Wha_ —oh, _ha-ha_. Very funny you two.”

“I thought so,” Sirius says smugly.

“Sirius Black. Are you trying to insinuate I’m a bad kisser?”James squares his shoulders and a look of resolve overtakes his face. “...Right. Prepare to have your face snogged off!”

James breaks free from Lily and all but lunges for Sirius. He smushes Sirius’s cheeks between his palms and a struggle starts to ensue between the two. James struggling to inch his lips closer to Sirius and Sirius desperately trying to keep him at bay.

Sirius’s hands latch on to James’s forearms and he pushes at James as mighty as he can manage. “Moony! My virtue!”

Remus lets out a wry sort of laugh. “Took that years ago I’m afraid. No, I think I’d like to see James unequivocally prove himself wrong. Bit of a bruised ego would do him some good.”

“Merlin, help me, Remus. I will kiss you too! I can not have you dragging the Potter name through the mud!”

“Those lips are mine Potter,” Sirius says with a playful growl.

“We’ll see about that!” 

Stretching his neck out James manages to catch Sirius on the cheek. Taking advantage of his surprise triumph over Sirius he manages to wretch his arms free. James then leans over as quick as lightning to catch Remus on the forehead for a quick peck. Peter’s eyes widen in terror. He had never been particularly keen on casual touching but when had that ever been known to stop James Potter?

“Please—”

“I must be thorough, mustn't I Wormtail?” James threatens in sing-song. He squeezes himself between Remus and Peter and plants a wet sloppy kiss upon his friend’s cheek. Peter swipes at the spot with his jumper sleeve while James throws his head back and cackles. 

“Lads,” He throws an arm over Peter and Remus’s shoulders and pulls them both closer, “I haven't had this much fun in ages! We must get together more often.”

“That’s going to be quite hard all things considered.”

“No. No, Moony. No, I don't care to talk about the war on today of all days. I’d very much enjoy having today be free of all that nonsense.”

“But—”

“But nothing...isn’t it good to forget for a bit? Don’t we deserve whatever shred of happiness we can find? It’s only going to get worse before it gets better and I just...” He trails off heaving a heavy sigh of frustration, he rakes his hand through his already chaotic hair. 

Not quite knowing what to say Sirius leans in closer and squeezes James’s arm in silent support for him to continue. 

“It's just...I miss you. I miss this,” He gestures between them, “I miss getting to be carefree with my best mates. I miss having a laugh about nothing. I don't like how I’m expected to let you lot go from my life because some madman is running about dictating every move we may or may not be allowed to make. I’ve considered you three to be my family for quite some time now. And with Mum and Dad gone...you’re all I have. You three and Lily,” He reaches a hand out to her.

She crosses the space between them and settles herself on the coffee table. She lets her gaze linger on each of the men sitting before her. Her marauders. Her stupid, dramatic, sarcastic, sweet idiots. The ragtag group that hadn't hesitated with bringing her into their fold and provided her with more affection and devotion than even her own family had given her. The boys she had been so sure she would have never been able to tolerate. The men she couldn't fathom ever being without. The family she felt honored and excited to share this next adventure with. She grasps James’s hand and gently places it on her stomach.

“And little Fleamont here,” Lily says softly. James’s face is glowing with pride. 

“At least that’s what we’re calling him for now. We’re trying out a different name every couple of days to see if he reacts to any of them. He should have a say. He’s the one who has to live with it after all!”

There’s a moment of complete silence before–—

“You mean…?”

“A baby!”

“Really!?”

“Yes, lads. It’s true—Lily’s pregnant! Soon we’ll have our very own fawn to carry out the Marauder legacy.” James’s cheeks look as if they are about to burst open from smiling so hard.

Lily holds up her other hand to silence them so she can continue before she gets interrupted. “We know the timing is shite. And yes, we have discussed every possible little thing that could go wrong. Even still...we couldn't be happier. Yes, we’re scared and not fully prepared...but we know, come what may, we’ll make it with you three right there with us.”

“We know it’ll be hard to coordinate but Voldemort be damned! War be damned! We want and _need_ you three around more often. He’ll be needing his uncles! So, what do you say?”

“ _OH_ ,” Sirius exclaims, clapping his hands together. “I can teach him how to do his hair,” he drags his grey eyes over James’s frame, “and how to dress. He’s got to learn it from someone.”

“Are looks that important? Oh, don’t make that face Padfoot—fine! Why not? Good luck trying to find tiny leather jackets. Peter? What do you want to teach him?”

“I can...umm...I’m not sure I can teach him anything…” Peter trails off dejectedly.

“Not true! You can teach him to bake!” Sirius offers.

“Yes! Nobody can beat your treacle tarts,” Lily chimes in. 

Peter perks up a bit and James prompts Remus.

“I’m not sure the Ministry would be thrilled at the thought of a monster teaching your child anything…” He answers bitterly. 

“Moony—”

“Remus John Lupin! Mark my words—the Ministry will have no say in what goes on in this household. They may be enforcing their bigotry out there but it will have no place here. Here you are loved. Here you are Uncle Moony. And my son is going to adore his Uncle Moony! If the Ministry thinks, for even one second, they are going to interfere then I will go down there and dismantle their whole shoddy establishment brick by bloody brick. They are the monsters—not you. I would be honored to have you impart any of your wisdom to him. And if he turns out to be even _half_ the man you are then he’ll still be a damn finer man than any of those maggots down at the Ministry!” She’s stood now with her hands, clenched into tight fists, resting on her hips. Her face is flushed. Her chest is heaving up and down and she’s breathing heavily through her nose. Her green eyes are blazing with wrathful intensity.

James runs his hand up and down her arm in what he hopes to be a calming manner. “Alright, alright. We love Moony and we can continue trying to dismantle the establishment but...please try and stay calm. For the baby’s sake…”

Remus puts his head down and tries to give what he hopes is a covert wipe to his eyes before mumbling out a quiet “thank you”. No sooner had he managed to get the words out had Lily thrown her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. 

“This feels like a group hug moment. Gentlemen?” Sirius prompts as he joins the embrace.

“Yes!” James shouts out and throws his arms around the others as Peter does the same with a big smile lighting his face up.

They stay wrapped up in each other’s arms for only a moment before Remus lets out a muffled cry. “I can’t breathe.”

Sirius, Peter, and James all let go leaving Remus and Lily still locked in each other’s arms. “Congratulations,” He says before pulling away. “You’re going to be brilliant parents.”

“Yes, congratulations,” Sirius exclaims, clapping James on the back.

“Congratulations, James, Lily.” 

“Thank you! I know making time will be hard for now but....this war can’t last forever. Right?…”

“We appreciate it more than we can express. Being able to check-in and make sure we’re all doing ok...it’ll bring me such peace of mind….” Lily trails off as James grasps for her hand and gives it a little squeeze.

“...we could try for once a month…,” Peter suggests in a small voice.

“I think that’d be a brilliant place to start,” Lily says with a fond smile. 

“The Marauders Monthly Meetup!” James’s suggestion is met with collective moaning. “I’ll make t-shirts! Don't think I won’t,” he threatens. 

“In that case, I suggest we cancel our friendship altogether. We had a good run. Good luck to you all. I’ll miss you the most, Lily,” Remus retorts deadpan. 

“Make my shirt periwinkle would you? Oh—and make it the smallest size as you can. I’ll want it nice and tight. Moony prefers my shirts that way.”

“My shirts aren’t so dumb now are they Moony?” James winks and a light blush spreads its way across Remus’s freckled cheeks. 

“By the way—when is little Sirius due?” Sirius asks draping his arms over each of Remus’s shoulders. 

“Early August.”

“Hold on. You think I’m naming my firstborn after a Black?”

“Not a Black. A Sirius. Big difference,” Sirius corrects. “Besides you said you were still in the market for names. Just throwing it into the running.”

“We already have a list we’re working from.”

“But just think: Sirius Potter. Nice ring to it”

“Sounds like a lady-killer to me...” James beams.

“Right, because between the two of you you’ve managed to date...how many was it? Ah, yes—one woman.” Remus says with a roll of his eyes.

“Quality not quantity Moony,” James kisses the back of Lily’s hand in a pathetic move that he hopes comes across as somewhat suave. 

“Sounds like the most insufferable prat I’ve ever heard of.” Lily quips, her thin lips are upturned into an impish smirk.

Sirius rests more weight onto Remus’s back as he leans in closer towards Lily giving the werewolf no choice but to lean in as well. “Hello, Sirius. You like that name don't you?” Sirius coos softly. With every word, he’s pressing more and more weight onto Remus to try to get as close to Lily’s stomach as he can manage. They are both slumped dangerously far into her personal space now. 

“Anything?” Peter asks curiously.

“Nothing.” Lily crosses her arms. “Now kindly get your face away from my womb.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking— _oops_ , sorry. I suppose I have to start minding my language from now on. So _very_ excited! I can’t help it. Everything’s been so bleak...and this is not just good news but the best possible news you two could ever have to share. Lily you are going to be a mother! No—the best mother in the history of mothers! James a father! And I, the greatest co-father you could ever hope to have parent this child!”

James jumps up from the couch and grasps Sirius’s hands, “We’re going to parent the crap outta this kid Pads!”

“Our precious little fawn,” Sirius swoons. “Think of all the prank knowledge we can pass on!”

“Hello? Won’t I be doing any parenting? I _am_ the mother!”

“Oh, yes, alright. If you insist on being involved.”

“Involve this Black,” she’s got the biggest grin on her face and her green eyes are sparkling. It’s quite contrary to the rude gesture she’s making with her hand. 

“Not in front of the baby!”

“To be fair this is Lily’s baby. He’s going to come out of the womb cursing like a sailor,” James says with a shrug. 

Lily pats her hand over her stomach and murmurs, “Yes, little one. Don't you worry. Mummy and Uncle Moony will teach you all the good swear words.”

“Are we ok with her teaching our child this, Prongs?”

“Do we have a choice?”

A loud chime from the grandfather clock cuts through their banter and not a moment later there's a soft pattering of feet heard rushing down the stairs. A fuzzy blur of orange runs past them and into the kitchen. 

“Six already?” Peter questions as he stands and makes for his coat.

“No, please stay.”

“Yes, we haven't even had our proper toast yet!”

“I suppose I could…”

“Splendid—” whatever James was about to say got cut off by a very loud, very perturbed sounding _meow_ from further within the house.

“We can get takeaway! Peter, why don't you choose—we’ve got the menus stashed away somewhere in the kitchen.”

“I’ll show you where mate,” James says, clapping Peter on the back. 

Just then a small angry tabby pokes her head into the room. Her head held high and her tail held even higher she proudly stalks back into the room. Satisfied that she has the attention of all the humans she trots over towards James. She starts to aggressively rub herself on his legs and with one more indignant cry she runs out of the room as quickly as she came in. 

“Alright, I get it! _Sheesh_. I better feed her. I’m coming my darling, Purrfessor Meownerva,” he calls after his beloved pet and places a quick kiss to Lily’s cheek before he and Peter follow after her. 

Lily drags her hands down her face and loudly exhales through her nose. “Why did I agree to let him name the cat?”

“I’ll go with them. See if I can convince Peter into falafel.”

“Make yourself useful and grab the drinks for toasting would you?”

“What are we having?” Sirius turns back halfway out the door and leans on the frame.

“Butterbeers for you and pumpkin juice for me.”

“You and your pumpkin juice. Why can’t you enjoy butterbeer like the rest of us?”

“I’m a rebel.”

“You getting pregnant was an excuse to get James to buy you your favorite more often wasn't it?”

“You’ve caught me. I figured growing a human in me for months on end and _then_ going through the painful horror of birthing said human would be easier than just asking my husband to pick up pumpkin juice more often.”

“Knew it,” he winks and disappears after the other two Marauders. 

After a quiet moment, Remus softly questions, “So, a baby huh?”

“Yeah. ...Are we stupid for doing this now?” She drops down on the couch beside him. Her voice was almost as hushed as his own. 

“I thought you two had this all planned out,” Remus challenges lightheartedly.

“Are we making the right decision? Please, Remus, I know you’ll tell me the truth.”

They turn towards each other and lock eyes. So many thoughts rush through Remus’s mind. A natural-born pessimist he’d already started a list of reasons this could go wrong as soon as they had announced the news. And yet, sitting here, seeing the joy in Lily’s eyes, seeing James beside himself with pride for his wife and unborn son, seeing Peter light up for the first time since—well, maybe since Hogwarts, and seeing Sirius smiling a real genuine smile....he couldn't bring himself to care about what could go wrong anymore. The happiness this child had already brought to their little family far outweighed any what-ifs. The love in this house was palpable. It was overflowing out from every loving gesture and every kind word. This baby was truly the luckiest to get to be born into such a household. Into such a family. The feeling of knowing he was a part of that, even if just slightly, was overwhelming. 

He swallows thickly before answering, “I don’t want to lie to you and say that this will be easy. Or that we’ll even all make it out of this. I’d lay my life down for him—any of you. Just so you know. We all would. If anything he’ll make it through. I can promise you that. And I do know that he will be brought up surrounded by so much love that no matter what happens there's no way he could turn out to be anything but a wonderful, kind boy. I feel like, in the end, all will be well even though I feel it’ll be hell getting there...that doesn't make much sense and I’m rambling. Sorry. I’m rubbish at the emotional bits. That’s what Sirius is for…”

Lily wipes at her eyes and her voice is rough, “Thank you, Remus. And you’re perfect at the emotional bits. If I wanted uncontrollable sobbing I’d consult Black or my husband,” she jokes in an attempt to cover up the surge of emotions threatening to overwhelm her. 

“How many times _has_ James cried since finding out?”

“Telling you when he hasn’t been crying would be easier to answer.” She looks off towards the kitchen with a fond smile. “Merlin, I love that idiot.”

“Do you think they’re crying now?” 

“Total sobfest.”

As if on cue there’s another loud crash from the kitchen and they can just make out Sirius’s cry of “I’m so happy for you” followed by an even louder cry of “I love you mate” from James.

Lily snorts with laughter and rolls her eyes. “Co-fathers of the year right there.”

“Is someone going to explain to them that’s not quite how this works…?”

“Somehow, Remus, in the back of my mind, I always figured that if I married James that this _is_ exactly how it would work. Hey? Love you.”

“Love you too. And who knows, one day our partners might love us as much as they love one another.”

“I suggest we not hold our respective breaths. But at least, my friend, we have each other.”

They both chuckle a bit as Remus grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. She slides a bit lower on the couch and nestles into Remus’s side. Feeling safe and content she closes her eyes and can feel herself start to drift off for a much-needed catnap. All the worries that had been plaguing her for so long melted away and are forgotten in this perfect moment. As she slips into a dreamless sleep the last thought she has is that for the first time in a long time, she feels everything was going to be just fine. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This ended up being so long and just a rambling ode to my favorite characters in Harry Potter! I didn't plan this out nor did I have any particular direction I wanted to go in...I just started typing and let it do what it wanted (which you can tell lol). 
> 
> I've adored The Marauders forever it seems and since I've started to write not too long ago I thought I'd give a fic featuring them a try! This is my first fic featuring them so I hope I did them some kind of justice! I never know what to put here and come across so awkward lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
